


The cloak room

by cipherbme



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (bc merica), Alternate Universe - High School, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Party, drunk, nerds, under age drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherbme/pseuds/cipherbme
Summary: When Bill gets a little too drunk at a house party only to stumble into the bedroom of the only other person in his grade who could out score him on tests. Their awkward encounter leaves them both wondering what it would be like if they actually got to know each other.
(originally a high school one shot that turned out to be a series of fluffy one shots in the same universe)





	1. Chapter 1

The night was a blur, Bill was starting to find it harder and harder to string together words. Usually he was good at drinking and shit…perhaps tonight he went over his limit. It was loud and sweaty the blonds eyes were getting heavy and he was sick of being talked up by these _way drunker than him_ girls. The one under his left arm on the couch must have just told a joke as everyone else laughed along.  Normally he could easily pretend to be amused but he wasn’t feeling it.

“Sorry ladies.” He announced untangling himself from them “I’m tired and think I shall have to head home.”

A set of protesting moans were let out as they climbed over each other grabbing at Bill. That did make him chuckle, they looked like zombies. The room still slightly spinning he was finding it hard to stay upright. ‘ _yeah im going to have to call an uber’_ he thought to himself. Waving the ladies goodbye and going off to look for his coat that someone put away from him when he entered.

_‘Ugh who’s party was this again?’_ it hurt to think about it as it seemed to be a friend of a friend of a friend and all the connections were swirling around his head. Not knowing who to ask for where his coat was taken to he just began opening up doors to random rooms.

Finding nothing and getting desperate he began to ask around , trying to act as put together as possible. Eventually after enough people recommended it was up the second flight of stairs he felt perhaps it was worth a look. (Originally avoiding it as climbing up the first set sounded hard enough.)

Up-up stairs was wonderfully quiet , and funnily enough a sign that said **‘coats’** was hung on the door. Out of sight out of mind….I suppose they are expecting most to stay the night or at least know the hosts.

Opening the door he stumbles into a bedroom which was clearly disorganised and the twenty something jackets tossed inside it didn’t really help it. Shutting the door behind him he leans on it to catch his breath. Already he felt a little better up here, what was starting to feel like an upcoming headache was starting to clear and -

“Uh can I help you?” A voice remarked making him jump, he was certain he was alone.

It took Bill a moment to find the speaker but when he did muttered “Ugh God” as the voice was smart ass Pines guy, the only kid who ever managed to outscore Bill in anything. Luckly they only shared a math class.

Of course a nerd like him would be hiding up here…which was pretty weird. “Can you help _me_?Or can I help you as its kinda weird to be hiding up in a coat room even for you kid.”

Rolling his eyes and spinning his chair around the brunet remarks “This is actually my bed room so I’ll ask you again….can I help you?”

With the new found information Bill reassess the attic room “Jeez I really thought a square like you would be a lot more tidy.”

Dipper snorts “Yeah and I thought a guy like you could find a better insult to use then square.”

Opening his mouth to argue back Bill lets out a huge sigh and rubs his head “Alright I’m too drunk for this shit , do you know where my coat is?” 

“Oh yeah,” he moves his finger around the room to point it out “its right –wait haha I don’t care.”

Giving up Bill just starts to sort through stuff. ‘ _bet this kid thinks he’s all smart … it’s just because he’s sober and I’m not …its hard to think off things on the spot.’_ After what felt like ten minutes of digging through black coats he had still yet to find his own….black generic coat. Therefore he wanders over to the bed, pushing the coats upon it to the ground and laying down.

Whatever Dipper was doing he stopped “Ummmm …. What are you doing?”

Bill sighs “Well if I can’t find my coat I can’t go home and I’m tired kid ….so I’ll sleep here tonight.”

“I would really rather you not….”

Adjusting himself under all the blankets to tease him Bill yawned “It’s such a shame…if only someone could help me find my coat …maybe I could call my cab and get home.”

Getting up Dipper huffed “You are ridiculous …..and I’m only doing it if you help too.”

Sitting up Bill complained “I already did my part.”

“Yeah and you gave up ….how embarrassing would it be if I could find your coat while you couldn’t.”  


His smile was smug…Bill hated it. He gets up too fast making his head spin again but he tires his hardest to ignore it…. “Fine…. But let’s make a deal… a bet for if you will.”

This spiked the boy’s interest as he paused his current coat ruffling “Spill.”

  
“If you find the coat before me I’ll do your homework for two weeks….”

“Will you do it well?”  


“HA of course I will we’re the two smartest kids in the class… plus its math just show me how you write your sevens and twos and they will think it’s you.”

Looking a little too confident for his own good he quickly caught up on the catch “ You have to tell me what the coat looks like and then if you win what do I have to do.”  


Walking a bit closer (partly as standing in one place for too long made him feel like he could fall and partly because he wanted to express that he’s tall) “Its black like everyone else’s but mine is designer and has nice big buttons on in… and miss school for a week.”

“A week?” he repeats back and Bill nods. “What does it matter to you if I’m gone for a week?”

“Well we all know you have 100% attendance and missing a week of school should bring you down to at _least_ a 95% meaning with my 97.2 I would be better than you.”

With a shaky laugh Dipper adds “That’s stupid.”  


Bill shrugs “Not to colleges” and the smirk on the other dropped, he knew it was true their grades were practically identical … not that it would ever come down to the two of them but if it did and Bill had better attendance he would be deemed better and Dipper would miss an opportunity to attend his dream school.

The long arm was extended out to him “Deal?” he asked and no matter how badly he wanted to not shake his hand his ego and the idea of having some homework free weeks got the best of him and he agreed.

~

It did in deed take a while Bill starting to feel very light in the head again when the dumb brunet shouted by the bed “HA I THINK I FOUND IT” he held it like a flag.

“No you did notawhhh-“ Bill said rushing over to see for himself only to slip on a coat and fall onto him.

Thankfully the bed caught their fall. It wasn’t romantic in the slightest , Dipper made a big ‘oof’ noise as Bill landed on his chest. Rather than getting up right away like a _normal_ person would, he remained on his chest and reached to look at the jacket.

He could feel Dipper’s eyes tight on him as he hesitated to get the jacket label to focus. “Oh shit this is it….” He said dawning on him he had been defeated.

“HA” Dipper said making Bill rise and fall along with his chest “Will you get off me now?”

Pulling himself up a little Bill made it so he was right in his face. “What if I don’t want to…I bet you thought me sleeping in your bed was bad and look at us now. You’re lying in it with me on top of you.” He snickers and Dipper rolls his eyes. “Imagine dating the hottest and smartest person in are whole school”Bill mutter laughing at himself.

Dipper purposely twisted his words “Aw babes , if you had a crush on me you could have just said.”

Bills arms give in and he finds himself laughing into Dippers collar. “I wasn’t referring to you.”

Pushing at his chest a little the burnet starts laughing too “Dude that tickles”

When the laughing dying dies down Bill keeps his face buried in the crook of the others neck. He was warm and his breathing was strangely soothing, chest moving Bill up and down as he went.

“God I’m so drunk.” He said in a quick breath onto Pines neck making him let out a chuckle again…much quieter this time.

“Not gonna lie, at Mabel’s parities I may hide upstairs but I’m very unlikely to stay sober….I’m nowhere near as drunk as you but ugh.”

“Drinking doesn’t really seem like you….”

“A lot of things about me don’t seem like me to you...”

Bill paused “I guess its cause I don’t really know much about you” which sounded to sincere he pushes himself up again as he quickly added “except that I’m smarter than you.”  


“Not true” Dipper laughs again. When he opens his eyes he noticed the blonde staring down at him je went from looking playful to annoyed “We’ve been in this intimate position for too long , so either kiss me or get off” he teases.

“Don’t tempt me,” Bill snickers while he rolls of him being sure to steal the coat from his hand. Dipper continues to lay on the bed and Bill was already and arm into his coat before he processed what he said.

“Ew you would kiss me…. Even I wouldn’t kiss me!”

Dipper just watches the other smile through the mirrors reflection. Adjusting his hair and his jacket. “My favourite part of that comment is that you don’t deny you would kiss me.”

Dipper opens his mouth and closes it again, not that Bill could see as he was now on his phone.

He actually was about to speak up when Bill abruptly turned “Walk me to your front door?”

It was more of a demand then a question even if pretend like one. The house was pretty packed it would be rather hard to find his own way back.

Without a word Dipper nods and grabs his own jacket from the closet leading Bill downstairs.

How funny it was that both parts of the pair had forgotten the party was down here. Loud shouting, music blasting , glitter and way to many strobe lights. The warm sweaty inside was a rather large contrast to the cold air of outside.

“I called an uber” was the first thing Bill said once outside.

He wasn’t looking but Dipper nodded leaning against the side of the house. Opening the can of beer he stole on the way down the loud fizzing noise got Bill attention enough to turn around.

Bill watched him take a sip before strolling over himself “Wow rude Pines, share some with me.”

Then he was close again, not as much as before but more then he should be. Gently taking the can from his hand and taking a long sip smiling and licking his lips when he was done. It was weird enough just seeing Bill here in general , never mind the multiple personal space invading situations they had had in the last hour. Somehow he didn’t mind and it was hurting Dipper’s brain. This is the stuck up asshole he hates. He takes another equally long sip of their now shared beer trying to ignore his thoughts.

Bill’s amused hum brings his attention back to the situation.

“What?”  


“Well you took a sip and I took a sip and you took a sip again….”his smirk doubled “We basically kissed.”

Dipper makes a face “What are you five? That doesn’t fucking count.”

“I said basically Dipper God.” the blonde remarks. Dipper didn’t have time to respond (not that he really had a response) before he found a different pair of lips against his own.

His first reaction was to drop the can which made Bill briefly laugh – key word ‘briefly’ as he dove right back into action. With his new free hands he placed them upon Bill’s face which led to Bill moving his arms around Dipper waist destroying any free space left between them.

It escalated quickly and it turned from a kiss to more of a make out when Bill’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

Dipper just moved with it all not fully certain what was going on but certain that he was enjoying it more then he should. He was aware of his back begin pushed into the wall and Bill clinging on and then the four loud car honks.

Suddenly Dipper’s left staring at the back of Bill’s head as he’s signalling to the driver he will be there in a second.

“I’ll start taking your homework Monday then?” Bill asks Dipper mentally trying to compose himself as he just kissed freaking Bill Cipher….Not even! As Bill Cipher kissed him.

He nodded keeping a steady head “cool.”  


“Cool,” Bill looked back at his car briefly and Dipper was certain he was going to run. “If anyone asks we were drunk” Bill whispers still leaning in and giving another shorter kiss “but I did enjoy this.”

Dipper felt dumb and numb. He was the smartest kid in his grade and yet he just got played by the second smartest…. Does that make him the smartest? Shaking off the thought Dipper responses “Yeah I enjoyed this too.” which must have been the right thing to say as Bill winked.

 “See you in school kid” he said disappearing down the front steps into his car.

Out in the cold he remained…. Still a little put back. It was a lot to process all in one hour. Most would be a little upset by Bill’s last remark but Dipper was slightly thankful. He wasn’t quite sure what he would do if he had to talk to Mabel about what he had just been though. Yet it was also strangely comforting to know he enjoyed it. He was perfectly cool with leaving this as this but at the same time he knew that if Bill ever wanted to make _this_ something, he wouldn’t be against it.


	2. Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol I accidentally wrote a second chapter and planed out a third so i guess were gonna see were this goes????

Dipper wasn’t certain what he expected. He managed to escape a hangover on Sunday but that just meant having to help very hungover Mabel clean up. By ‘clean’ he meant clearing out every other space but their rooms which they ended up filling with more clutter. A pile full of lost items found themselves next to the abandoned stack of coats in Dipper’s room.

Now it was Monday.The idea of the day kept Dipper up most the night. Was school just going to return to normal? Did Bill text and tweet all his friends about it? Does he expect something from him? It’s not very often Dipper gets kissed.

He was quiet keen on the idea of moving on with his life, pretending Saturday never happened. Not because he was _ashamed_ or didn’t _like it_ but it just wasn’t him…. He was very good at remaining in his special bubble of comfort and hanging out with Bill would pop this bubble of safety.

Sometime before he _did_ fall asleep he decided it would be best just to act as normal as possible , he doesn’t really see Bill on a normal day as they only share one class. No form of communication should be needed.

Or that’s what he thought….

As came second period and the blonde strolled on in, he looked right down at Dipper who was already in his seat and deadpan without a pause, he simply said “Pines.”

“Cipher.” Dipper muttered in time before he was fully at his table near the back.

 _‘Was that a hello? We don’t talk just intense death glares when we out score each other.’_ It then dawned on Dipper that before the other night he hadn’t actually had a full conversation with Bill….

Class flew by quickly with equations that were way too easy. It made him a bit upset to look back and recall the times math used to excite him…. Now it was just sort of meh.

After passing out homework sheets for Wednesday the teacher let the class leave. Very prepared to rush down to English he found Bill almost blocking his path by the lockers. Wearing his once missing coat his grin glowed. Unlike Dipper it was clear Bill clearly ‘tried’ with his appearance for school.

“So I’m gonna need that sheet if I’m doing your work for the next two weeks.”

Unsure what to do he just nods. Trying to ignore the fact he was already beginning to focus in on every detail of the other and how that might be a problem. He’s obviously moved on …. Not that there is much to move on from. Alas he grabs the paper from out his bag.

Feeling like he needs to say something Dipper commands “Don’t fuck it up.” Beginning to walk away.

Bill called after him “Jeez kid you really have no trust in me!” and his laugh echoed down the hallway sticking with Dipper for the rest of the day.

~~

Bill stuck to his word. Homework was done and shoved into the kids locker before first period of Tuesday despite the assignment still having some left over time. Dipper was unseen until the very end of the day where he appeared with the paper at Bill’s locker.

 Bill didn’t even have to turn to know he was there…he choose to have some fun and not say hi right away which must have angered him as he didn’t wait to ask his question. “How did you find my locker?”  


Bill chuckles  remembering the interesting trip he made to the office this morning. “I know people….how did you find _my_ locker?” he asks as he hadn’t seen him around this side of the school before.

“Who _doesn’t_ know your locker?”

Shutting the door he nods “Good point.” Bill was aware he was rather popular. For the most part he kept his distance from other people…. Personally not too found of them or at least the dumb ones. He enjoyed the attention and chicks dug him as he was smart and hot. Returning from his thoughts he looks back down at Dipper who obviously didn’t come all this way to ask about finding his locker.

“Anything else my little pines?”

A short huff is let out as he quickly breaths “don’tcallmelittlepinesand I’m worried, math is objective therefore we both have identical answers and as you did both its going to look so similar our teachers going to find out.”

“Ouch kid I’m hurt , you really have no faith in me.” Before Dipper could speak again Bill places up a hand. “Got your bags and stuff?” A confused nod was received but Bill carried on. ”Good walk and talk with me then.”

They travel through the ever emptying halls. “Once again Pines I’m one step ahead.” Bill chuckles to himself. “Your paper was done in black ink and mine in blue…. I left your name as something for you to  fill in yourself and your paper remain relatively flat while mine is folded up as I keep my homework in my pocket rather than a bag like you.”  


“But are our answers the same?”  


Meeting the cold outside air Bill rolls his eyes “Well yes Pines as our answers are right, like you said… objective subject.”

Taking it in the other nods beside him “Alright wow you have thought this through.”

With a click of his keys Bill unlocked the car they were nearly at “Yep and I think I’ve just proved I’m smarted than you.” He could feel himself grinning from ear to ear ready to hear what lame attempt of a comeback Dipper was going to toss at him.

“Pffft that doesn’t prove anything just that you think in a different way than I.”

Laughing while turning to lean against his car Bill adds “Yes, in a way that makes me both smarter and superior.”  Without giving the boy a chance to reply he slips into the car ready to drive but rolls the window down. “You know what Pines I’m feeling kind… you wanna ride?”

He watch Dipper look at the car “With you? … Preferably not.”

“Hmmm,” Bill hums turning back to the wheel ignoring his comment “anyway passenger seat is unlocked.”

Sorting out stations and adjusting mirrors Bill waited for Dipper to make his way over to the other side of the car slip in and get buckled up.  


The ride went smoothly , they were quiet for the most part but the silence was filled with music.

“Are you rich?” Dipper asked at one point likely referring to the nice car and Bill admired how blunt  he was.

“Well not me personally but I am a part of a wealthy family so yeah …. I guess money wise were doing okay.”

There was another long pause while the boy gathered his thoughts once again before vocalising them. “So do you wanna talk about Saturday?”

Bill chuckles to himself, he was wondering when that was going to come up “Well if you want to then go ahead toss whatever you got at me.”

He hears the other shift in his seat “Well no…it’s not that I _want_ to its just I don’t know what else to talk about as I don’t really know you.”

“Exactly, that’s what I want to do,” Bill takes a turn that leads the closer to where the other nights part was “I want to get to know you.”

Dipper snorts “Why? I’m not interesting at all what is there to know.”  


“I don’t know, Saturday I decided that I don’t hate you …you’re not a dumb meat sack like most kids in this school and the only person to give me shit when I talk to them which I quiet enjoy.” His passenger stays quiet and he quickly adds “and also to prove that I’m smarter than you.”

Dipper groans leading Bill to laugh as they pull up into the drive.

He watches the boy as he stares outside , he would give so much to know what is his mind…. Bill had avoided the question pretty well. He didn’t really know what he himself thought, never mind what Dipper thought. The boy gets out the car turning back “uh thanks for the ride?”  


“Anytime Pines.” He winked which Dipper rolled his eyes to curls bouncing about as he moved his head from side to side a little. They wished their final goodbyes and he vanished into the house.

Bill drove off turning up his music in attempt to ignore his thoughts and this interesting situation he may have gotten himself into….Suppressing the fact that while Pines was talking he started to think about just how cute he looked and how pretty his hair was in the sun and that maybe he’s someone he would want to hang out with more often. Maybe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol its late (like 12 for me- so I'm going to sleep) I likely should have left this until morning and do another edit of it thenbut shhhh its all good  
> Yeah so there will be a chpater 3 (eventually) which may or may not be the last chapter but that depends on if I think of anything to go after that and make like an actual plot and stuff - you know wat i mean?? cool cool  
> RIght lov you <3 thanks for reading and sticking around XD


	3. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy xmas eve for those who celebrate that, here's a nice and happy fluffy chapter for you all :D

Bill was used to getting what he wants. Be it a grade, a present, a person….. people liked him and people liked to do what he said. That’s what he liked so much about Dipper…. He didn’t just give him things. There was always a small resistance to his request and the boy generally didn’t seem to like him very much. Or as Bill liked to put it Dipper just didn’t _want_ to like him so tried to act like he didn’t when he probably did…because everyone liked him right?

Well maybe not, the more and more Bill thought about it the more he started to think perhaps he didn’t. “Pfff I could get the kid to like me if I really wanted, but I don’t want him to so it doesn’t matter.” He muttered to himself.

Yet every day he found himself thinking a bit more about what could happen between the two of them. And at night he always had the agonising thought about how after these two weeks were up they would carry on with their lives and the boy would likely never speak to him again.

He groaned into his pillow. _This is stupid, Pines is stupid if you want to make a move on him just fucking do it._ Since the car ride they had limited interactions, mainly just little homework exchanges in  the hallway.

The best way to describe the second week of the deal was like being on the drop of a rollercoaster… The ride is fun , but your screaming throughout and the end is so uncertain…. This could very well be the last exciting drop and the ride could be over soon but it could also only just be the start of a series of exciting twists and turns.

Bill didn’t really like rollercoasters.

When Friday did roll around he was determined to make plans to hang out with him once more outside of school. What harm could asking do! He did indeed _want_ to spend time with him and Dipper seemed the type that if he wanted to see Bill too that he wouldn’t actually do anything about it.

“Ah Pines” he sings leaning against his usual locker as the other starts to exit their classroom “How do you feel about this being the last time I do your homework for you?”

Rolling his eyes Dipper hands him the math packet “Not too bad, happy not to live in constant fear of getting detentions for this.”

“Aw don’t worry I would have taken  the blame.” The papers out the way he grins down at Pines.

What an adorable dork…. He looked sleepy.Bill wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t comb his hair since the night before. It was still really cute and very …poof. Not to mention the blue hoodie that was way too large in size. _He must be cosy …. Imagine how cosy it would be to cuddle him , he’s so tiny you could easily wrap your arms around him it would be like holding a teddy bear and you could be resting your head in that soft fluff ball of hair and we could just nap forever then he wouldn’t have to be so tired anymo-_ Bill quickly brought himself to reality picking up on Dipper’s confused raised eyebrow.

Attempting to quickly change the subject Bill gets to the point. _“_ So uhhh what are you doing tonight… do you have plans?”

Pines scratches at his head “Yeah kinda…”  


“Lemme clarify - mountain dew and video games don’t count as plans” which caused Dipper to chuckle a little and shake his head.

“Uh no actually”  he face down to the ground “I had a few like documentaries and stuff lined up to watch while everyone was out.”

Adorable his face went all red and flustered too  “Can’t you watch them while everyone’s home?”

“Well yeah….”he starts to walk off so Bill follows “but everyone always interrupts  or hogs the tv and it’s better to do it on a big screen then on my laptop as then I can really see everything.”

“Ah I see that makes sense … what are these documentaries on?”

“space” Dipper said in a quiet mumble which lead Bill to shout out “KID I LOVE SPACE!!!!”

Wrapping the other under his arm he continues “What time should I come over 8?… or is that too late you likely want to get started before then-“  


“What?! No” Dipper said whilst untangling himself from the others grasp “I- who – you can’t come over.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want you to.”

Bill pauses in his tracks “Ouch pines that hurts.” Seeing Dipper refusing to stop he picks up the pace to get his point across before he was let into the classroom they now stood in front of “ What if you come to mine then I have a big tv we can watch it th-“

“WHY are you so determined to hang out with me?!? After today you’re FREE of me we can go back to living our lives again!!! I don’t get it.” The whole speech causing a few head turns in the hall cluttered with a few others moving between classes.

Bill snickers “That’s why” he said walking in slowly on Dipper until they were practically nose to nose. “No one else would just snap at me like you did and I like that … it’s not like you have any real plans this week or next week or the week after that and it’s not going to kill you to spend a little time with me.” Bill chuckles and rolls his eyes while adding “besiddesss everyone else here is a complete meat bag so unless you’re just scared of hanging out with someone who is actually slightly smarted than you. Thereofre I’m going to give you two choices which is either your house tonight or mine.”

Dipper let out a deep breath looking back at his now opened classroom briefly before  giving in and confirming they can hang out at his place.

“Perfect” Bill breathed backing away a little “See you at eight?”

The boy nods “See you at eight.” Before vanishing into his classroom.

* * *

 

Dipper was actually a bit surpized Bill didn’t arrive exactly at eight. He was not so surpized when he let him in at 8:07 and barely said hello before the other happily made his way through the door. “I brought snacks!” he cheered plopping them onto the coffee table.

Observing the vast pile of junk food Dipper smiles “Thanks.”

Bill gives him a quick wink and his up and down look of Dipper doesn’t go unnoticed “Hey you changed?” Seeing Dipper’s confusion Bill clarifies that he meant the outfit.

_Oh wow I didn’t think he would notice_. “Oh uh yeah schools gross so I tend to shower when I get home” he half lied … he did shower today but not every day just because of school.

“Aw dang and I was here thinking you changed because of me… which you wouldn’t have had to do that hoodie was adorable.” He teases and Dipper rolls his eyes. _I kinda did but yeah okay._

They started with Dipper walking him through the main two he really wanted to watch, one focused more on stars that he was particularly excited for. “Sounds good to me but you know what we should do?” Bill asks waiting for Dipper to look his way before continuing “ we should turn all of the lights off so that it’s like were actually in space looking at the stars.”

An idea that never even occurred to Dipper but was perhaps the most wonderful idea he had ever heard “that – that is yes wow we should shut off the lights.” Bill laughs as he watched the other stumble to turn off every lamp in the room.

Bill was actually not too bad to watch with. Mabel talked over shows and posted about them on social media. Bill was quiet unless he had an idea or something to say about what they were talking about. They were sat fairly close so any comments that did occur were shared almost like a whisper. It was almost as if they were the only two in the world…. Or universe for that matter.

During some of the lighter scenes Dipper would glance over that the profile of the other. He didn’t even have to try to look nice. Dipper felt like he himself was trying so hard right now to look at least average but it  was barely working out.Bill was just naturally stunning, some of it was environmental factors like the way he chose to dress or the way he did his hair. Others were clearly just luck in genes, from the angles on his face to the colour of his eyes.

  _I don’t get why he wants to hang out with me….. I don’t get why he even kissed me in the first place … well we were drunk people do dumb things when they are drunk but to hang out with me again and again after that??? I don’t understand._

As the credits of the first show roll Bill begins complementing the show, Dipper turning on the lamp behind him so he could actually see the other.

“I can totally see why you booked off a day to watch that, that was way better than expected, I haven’t sat down to watch a documentary in a long while.”  


Dipper smiles “Yeah its literally the only TV I watch … but Mabel’s always watching singing and dancing shows so I barely get time to” the other hums “ hey do you want a drink or anything before the next one?”

Bill hesitates “Well that depends on if these drinks are like alcoholic or like soda and juices.”

“Last time you and I were drunk we kissed so I think we should stick to sodas and juices?”

“God Pines you say it like you didn’t like it” he hesitates a bit in his laugh “although I was pretty drunk….I did have fun, didn’t you?” the small voice tremble in the last bit didn’t go unnoticed.  
 

Dipper rolls his eyes “Well I didn’t _hate_ it but as great as having a drunk kiss buddy sounds I would rather not … I’m very aware of the fact you wouldn’t kiss me sober.” A comment to which Dipper expected many response to, mainly a nod of agreement however he was quiet shocked to find that Bill l a u g h e d.

Finally composing himself between laughs he spits out “Who said I wouldn’t kiss you sober?”

Letting out a small shrug Dipper responds “Common sense really.” Which was true, Bill was the super clever, super attractive, popular guy who half off the school swooned over. There was no way Bill could ever be remotely into him.

This train of thought had him so dazed he didn’t even notice how close to his face Bill had gotten…. Not as close as earlier or last week but closer than it had been, closer than it should have been.

“Dipper I would kiss you again anytime,” Bill’s voice was soft slow and low “that is if you want me to.”

All thoughts seemed to stop and all words stuck in his thoughts… yeah he wanted to but wasn’t expected to be so directly asked and didn’t know what to directly say….instead of yes he just stuttered out a collection of words such as “I – uh –it – um well –y-you, wa uh-“

As the blonde laughs he allows his forehead to fall onto the others “Oh Pines you’re too cute for your own good.”

“Hey I am not cu-“ but his defence was quickly cut off by the kiss he found himself in the middle of. The entire event happing in slow movements as if they were underwater. It was a lot softer than the last that was for sure. Bill tasted like more like toothpaste than beer, he was warm in a comforting way rather than a sweaty one. His lips were soft and the hands cupping his checks moved across his face  gently. He felt this time he could fully focus on Bill , there was no party and no cold outside and no car waiting. Just Bill and him slowly sinking into the couch.

“I know you aren’t going to believe this Pines but you are extremely cute,” was the first thing Bill said after pulling away “and a great kisser.”

Dipper was very aware of the colour his face was turning to and by the smirk on Bill’s he could tell he could see it too. “Pff shut up” he laughed. Bill snickered running his fingers slowly through Dippers hair. “Why do you get to do all the petting?” Dipper then teased which caused Bill to chuckle even more.

With open arms Bill announces “I’m all yours Pines.”

 Staring at him in disbelief Dipper only takes a few moments to realise he’s serious. He goes with the first action that comes to mind…. Grabbing Bill's shirt he pulls him closer. It took the blonde by surprise not expecting a move so forceful as they toppled downwards until Dipper was being pinned down to the couch. “Ugh I try to make a move and yet I still end up under you.”

As he laughs the brunet watches the lines that form by his eyes much his smile glowed. Bill kept almost leaning in but then hesitating ,clearly waiting for Dipper to make the move it was almost as if he was oh so desperately trying to prove this imaginary fuck boy status Dipper had of him as wrong.

Dipper first takes this chance to trace Bill's face. Starting with running his hand in his hair resting upon the check which was when Bills laughing face rested. He used his thumbs to trace out his eyebrows and eventually moved his fingers across his cheek bones. Bill let out a small gasp when Dipper brushed his thumb against his lip.

Moving the arms to behind his neck Dipper slowly pulls Bill down so it can all start again. He wanted him closer closer. Although rougher than the last, the kiss remained fairly innocent.

Both running out of breath they take a rest, Bill happily laying his head down on Dippers chest giving the burnet a turn to play with hair now.

“Should we watch the next one?” Dipper hums and Bill nods against him. It was slightly awkward to get the remote but it did eventually get started. They moved around a bit, grabbing a blanket and Dipper resting under Bill’s arm the way the blonde imagined it all along. He toyed with his hair , nuzzling and giving quick occasional forehead kisses which the kid would laugh to.

It was better than he imagined , as these things often are. Yes he was soft and his hair was fluffy but he was also warm, a comforting type of warm. He clung to Bill as much as Bill clung to him. Occasionally with hair strokes he would let out a pleased mmm which made Bill’s heart flip in his chest.

The pair ended up watching a third show before Dipper suggested he should go “I have more to watch but you probably best be getting off, its quiet late….. another day though maybe?”

Grabbing his coat and such Bill sighed, they were back to this…. nervous Dipper but that’s okay “Yeah I think doing this again sometime would be fun,” The kids smile was priceless , he practically glowed. “Thank you for letting me visit so last minute.”  


Walking with him to the door Dipper shook his head “No no thank you for coming I had a great time.”

“Of course you did” Bill teased “ I too had a great time kissing and hanging out with you.”

Now out in the cold open door way Bill craved their cuddles again, he wanted to hold the other tight and look at videos of stars.

Reaching slowly Bill took his hand and gave it a soft kiss “See you Monday?”

“See you Monday” Dipper whispered as Bill’s hand drifted away. He watches Bill get into his car before slipping inside and trying to process once again what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good news is - there is going to be more!!!1!!!
> 
> bad news is - my life is a mess rn and updates will be rather random 
> 
> But yay!!! More!!!! 
> 
> anywayyy thank you for reading, happy holidays to you all <3


	4. Skipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could get this out before I returned to school and had two weeks of exam hell .... turns out I couldn't 
> 
> Just mentioning as I drafted this then whilst my mind was still rather frazzled but I think it came out pretty good regardless sooo have funnnn<3

The fourth time Bill kissed him was in an empty hallway after lunch. They had been talking in the hall while Dipper was emptying out the contents of his bag into his locker. Bill and his tangent about building real-estate on the moon and why it wasn’t possible had gone on a little too long and the halls had now quieted. Dipper wasn’t really one to worry as he was heading to the library for his current free period so couldn’t _really_ be late.

“Wait you do know I have a free now right?” He asked giving his locker a shut.

Bill’s casual lean against the side of the lockers changed to be standing up straight very quickly “What no, I thought we were being late together!”

  
Dipper rolled his eyes and laughed “No I would never be late, see this is why your attendance is lower than mine.”

With a short huff Bill checked his phones time but shrugged it off “I guess I’m not so late that I can’t go.” He pulls his hair up while he talks “I guess we’ll see if she lets me in…”

“Where’s your class is it the same way as the library as I need to do some work.”

“Nerd” Bill snorts “and no so I will have to part you here.” And before Dipper could agree with this point Bill leans in with a quick kiss. It was short but more than enough to catch Dipper off guard and get his attention. “See ya later gater.” Bill says strolling off not waiting for any reply.

“In a while crocodile “ Dipper says to himself turns the other way to head to do his work. Hands reaching up to his lips as he walked off… throughout this week he kept almost forgetting that this wasn’t just a friendship thing…. Whatever it was.

The blonde had become more and more a part of his daily routine Bill would look at him a lot in class, Dipper could feel the eyes on the back of his neck. Not once was Bill embarrassed to be caught in the act he would just wink or smile and carry on with his work. Sometimes he would lurk around with the other between classes. Bill also joined his previously empty table at lunch.

He wasn’t really openly flirty, yet Dipper got a feeling as that was just because they were in school. Unlike Dipper if Bill was to start dating someone it wouldn’t go unnoticed. In fact even them hanging out was rising a few eyebrows as they “ _didn’t really seem like they would be friends.” or  “ I swore they hated each other.”_ Were some that Dipper had overheard.

Mabel hadn’t spoken to him about it yet which was a plus but also a surprise as since people were actually friends with her they would just ask her about it…. But that’s also assuming that anyone cares about Dipper and Dipper doubted they did.

As nice as the new found company was it was really cutting into Dippers study time.  When he mentioned in passing to Bill that lunch was one of his main working times the blonde offered to test him in things. Which was helpful but meant essay and work booklets would have to be done at home.

Yet at home he still found himself answering messages from the other or getting really distracted by the mess that was his mind trying to figure all of this out…. He had come to the conclusion that at this point they had cooled down to a friendship level….but then he kissed him again…and Dippers heart felt numb again…. And he wanted him to be close again….

After surrounding himself in textbooks and notebooks Dipper was still finding it very hard to focus. His minds constant wandering back to Bill was very inconvenient. _“See this is why I don’t have friends I don’t have time for this stuff I need to do work.”_ The essay wasn’t going to write itself and all the distractions and hanging out with Bill himself was the reason he was doing the work the day before it was due in the first place.

It was being proven difficult to supress feelings about someone when they know you exist and clearly like you back.

Dipper didn’t have to spend very long thinking about the devil before he was right in front of him, bag placed onto the table and slipping into a chair with a sigh.

 “w-what happened to your class?” Dipper manged to stutter out.

Bill tsks “she wouldn’t let me in as there was a pop quiz, told her I would retake it at lunch Monday.”

“Boo hoo poor you, but now who the hells gonna sit with me.” Dipper teased gaining a smile and snicker from the other.

“What even is all this nerd stuff?”

It was Dipper’s turn to sigh this time “History , we have a big essay due tomorrow and I’m still struggling very much to do it.”

Bill drops the papers he picked  up “Ugh essays are the worst…. Like test are fine for me because photographic memory but essays require structure and just ugh.”

Taking a moment to process what he says Dipper stares at him “You’re telling me you’re so smart because you can take pictures with your mind?”

Sitting up Bill’s smile grows, he looks Dipper dead in the eye while he blinks and says “click”

“Hey! I-” but Bill’s laugh cuts him off from what he was going to say.

“It’s not like a _camera,_ camera and compared to others my photographic memory isn’t very good….it’s certainly not as strong as it used to be but I remember things I read ..…. Therefore it doesn’t really give me any advantages I’m math if that’s what you’re worried about, just good for dumb things like pop quizzes.”

Dipper was completely baffled that he could disregard something that cool! Dipper felt as if he spent half his life rereading information because it would slip past him.

“Can we go get smoothies or something? I’m exhausted I think I need some form of food.”

“Smoothies aren’t food” Dipper laughs “and where the hell would we get that?”

“There is a seven eleven a few blocks over if we leave now we should make it back just in time for last period.”

“Wellll-”Dipper looks down at his paper, now he at least had a title wrote out and if they don’t go Bill would probably stick around and he still wouldn’t get any work done… so it would make way more sense to go and get nothing done then to-“alright” he agrees and Bill gives out a small cheer. “I’ll go _but_ you have to promise not to text me tonight.”

Bill looks at him sideways and Dipper explains “If I’m not doing this essay now I’ll have to do it tonight and it’s hard to focus if your texting me every five minutes.”

“You’re a funny guy pines ya know that?” Bill laughs “but yeah sure deal.”

* * *

 

 Dipper knew that you were allowed to leave site for frees and lunch time to go get food and such… he just never did. Mainly as he never had anyone to go with but he told himself it was because he always brought his own food.

Apparently the school was surrounded by a range of places one could use to eat. Bill was still set on going to a seven eleven to get s slushy despite it being very very cold outside and looking a bit like rain.

Since it was such an odd time to go they found themselves the only two in the store. Dipper scanned their range of chocolate bars trying to figure out which one he wanted whilst bill went to the back to help himself to the slushies.

They start making their way back up the hill towards school when the rain does begin to follow. Small at first , a drop right on Dipper’s nose. They put their hoods up and keep walking but the rain gets heavy and heavier.

“Really?” Dipper remarked picking up the pace; they laugh as Bill grabs his hand and drags him to run but it’s no use. He could already feel the water gathering in his shoes.

Bill makes the executive choice to pull him under a big tree. Drops still fell through the leaves but was nothing compared to the waterfalls happening around them. The silence and staring out to the mess in front of them was broken by Bill offering some of his slushy . “Ya know to cool you down after all that running.”

Cracking up dipper gives him a small shove “I hate you, its fucking freezing out!”

Starting to smile himself Bill presses on “So is that a nooo or?”

Dipper takes the cup scrunching his face up at the cold “You’re insane.” Dipper sits himself down against the tree and Bill follows.

“I thought you would have figured that out already.” He rest his head down upon Dipper’s shoulder “So what do you wanna do about this rain , schools still a good five minutes away?”

He sighs “Well, I guess we could wait a bit and see if it stops but as it only just started I doubt it will….ugh I really don’t want to sit in class soaking wet for an hour anyway.”

“Wellllll” Bill starts to play with Dipper’s fingers “I’m fine with waiting it out under this tree, but if you don’t want to go to class I would be more than happy to drive you home.”

“My grunkles would kill me If they found out I skipped class.”

“Then come to mine…. No one would mind.” Bill said in a soft whisper. It was a temping proposal. Staying cuddled up under the tree was one thing but staying cuddled up inside are warm place with blankets and soft seating was another... “and I could let you borrow some of my clothes so you can be dry , it won’t matter how wet we get on the way to the car.”

The right thing to do would be to man it up and go back to school but he liked hanging out with Bill…. a lot…  “Alright” he says still not fully certain but knowing very well all they did in geography was watch videos , the teacher didn’t have very much enthusiasm of teaching last lesson of the day…He wouldn’t be missing much.

* * *

 Did Bill feel kinda bad that his not so role model student behaviour was obviously rubbing off on the other…. A little yeah but he also felt he was doing him a favour. Dipper needed to have a little more fun at school. He was overworking himself and they both knew it. The kid deserved a break.

As a result of the skipping class and knowing the pot of gold (being warmth and dry) awaited them on the other side they weren’t as careful as they should have been about the whole ‘getting wet’ thing. He manged to find some towels in the trunk to sit on but they still got the car pretty wet.

 “Sure your parents won’t mind?”

“Nah kid their working abroad at the moment, I basically live on my own.”

He gave Dipper a quick tour, quick being pointing out which direction all the rooms are but leading him upstairs as the his clothes sticking to him was starting to cause discomfort. He wouldn’t say his house was much bigger then the shack but it was a lot more modern, cleaner, and better decorated.

“Right so I don’t know what’s gonna fit you , you may have to give a few things a try.” He said shuffling through his closet. Dipper wore baggy clothes for the most part so bill supposed he wouldn’t really mind if it was a bit big. “here.” He turns around tossing him a pair of sweats and some flannel. “Try those.”

Wearing his clothes confirmed just how ADORBALE Dipper was. Bill had caught a glimpse of him in the shirt before he rolled up the sleeves to hide his arms didn’t quite fit. Dipper was originally determined to let his hair air dry but Bill insisted he took a turn on the blow drier. It made his hair way more poofy than it already was but once again was adorable none the less.

The boy had made himself snug in Bill’s blankets while the blonde took their clothes downstairs to put in the wash. “Comfy?” he asked returning to the room.

“Would be more so if you joined me.” He teased but Bill granted his request slipping under the covers. The bed really wasn’t made for two people and he took this as an excuse to get as close to the other as possible , inching in until they noses were touching.

“Pines.” He said flatly.

“Cipher.”

Bill chuckled and closed the space in-between them completely. Slow, soft and gentle. He was quiet suprizsed when Dipper was the one to slip his tongue between his teeth but didn’t complain. “You know I was waiting all week to do that.” He remarks and Dipper rolls his eyes.

“You could have kissed me all week dumby.”

Bill presses his forehand against him this time “I knowww I just didn’t think you were a fan of PDA.”

“Mmmm good point.”

“You look sleepy… wanna nap?” actually Dipper always looked sleep , further evidence for his overworked theory.

A small head bob is received so Bill takes him in under his arms. He rest his head into the poof of hair and let the others head rest on his chest.

It was nice, it was quiet, it was safe. At first all he could focus on was how loud his own heart was thumbing. Eventually came to a slow and he was just aware of the soft breath of the other and the occasional mew he let out which went along nicely with the soothing sounds of the rain.

Although he didn’t mean to he started to feel himself falling. He wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to but it seemed a bit inevitable not to be. Especially when the sounds around him were so soothing and the boy in his arms was so comfy. What’s the point in fighting if you know you’re going to give in eventually? Maybe he hadn’t fully fallen yet but he was certain he was starting to fall….

To sleep of course…

To sleep.


	5. Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing me forgot the last chapter can't happen on a Friday so I just changed that one line that mentions the day of the week back to its original so it can be thur (which it is still currently.)

 

First thing Bill registered was that the phone on the bedside table was ringing. He blindly reached at it accepting the call only to have a girl’s voice scream into his ear. “WHY WON’T YOU ANSWER MY TEXT DIPPER!” Therefore the second thing he realised as he pulled the phone away to look at its case was that this phone was not his and thirdly, the owner of the phone had fallen asleep in his bed and his head was still resting upon his chest.

As much as he wanted to fully take in this beautiful scene, the talking on the other end of the line stopped his mind from drifting. “Dipper” he whispers gaining no response….He tries again using his free hand to shake him a little which leads to a small grumble.

“Hello? Hello? Broooo? HELLLOOO? You picked up I knowwww your th-“ sick of the shouting Bill ends the call…. Dipper could call her back.

“Pines I really need you to wake up….” With a few light taps upon his head the brunet finally lifts his head a little. Scanning the room around him, he sighs in refile when his eyes land on Bill.

 “You- um this” he shakes the phone in his hand “I think it was your sister, she wants to know where you are….”

The brunettes face scrunched up “Oh god what did you say to her?”  


“I – I panicked and didn’t say anything , I hung up as she was being too loud while I was trying to wake you.”

He sticks his hand out for Bill to give him the phone which begins to ring again. Dipper sits up allowing Bill to do the same, the sleeping boy was previously in the way.

“Hey Mabes,”  he rubbed his temples “yeah sorry about that I’m uh at the library, my friend picked it up and got confused….. my phone was in my bag….. soooo I couldn’t hear it……… soon………. What do you mean its?” pulling the phone away from his ear his eyes go wide reading the screen. He turns at Bill but speaks into the phone “its six o’clock!?”  


_Woah we slept for three hours_ …. Bill turns to look at the window, the sky had darkened but rain still continued to patter down.

“Don’t worry ….. okay be home soon……bye Mabel” he sighs and hands the phone back to Bill.

“Nah it should be all charged up now take it.” Dipper just nods and drops the phone into his lap. “Do you need a ride home?”

Looking down tapping his fingers upon the back of his phone Dipper shrugs “Yeah that would be nice.”

Bill didn’t like to see him droopy like this, he reaches forward and lifts Dippers tilted head. “Do you have to go right now or can you stay a bit longer?”

Dippers eyes are elsewhere giving the distant reply of “No I can’t stay,” He looks up at Bill forcing a smile “don’t forget I have that essay to write.”

Bill chuckles moving his hand through the others hair “Oh yeah….damn that means I can’t message you tonight, what ever will I do!”

“Well text is only one way to share information ever thought about postage, I could still get all your messages and not be deprived of my essay.” Dipper smiles again.

“Considering how long it takes you to type and text back you may as well be sending them by mail.” Bill teases earning a giggle and a soft shove. “But don’t worry I prefer carrier pigeon its quicker and cheaper.”

Dipper rolls his eyes climbing over Bill out of bed “Is that what all the extra rooms are for… pigeons.”

“Aw damn you caught me” Bill chuckles stretching out on the now empty bed “You aren’t gonna call the cops on me are you?”

“Nope because I’m an undercover cop, all I need to do is file your report.”  The boy moves across the room shuffling through his bags “also what are we going to do about my clothes?”  


Smiling too himself Bill forgot he was dressed in his outfit… still a little too big … still adorable “You can keep those and I’ll move yours to the dryer sand bring it to you tomorrow.”

“Good plan.”

* * *

 

 “Hey I’m back” he shouts upon entering the house. He rushes to go upstairs and change into some of his own clothes. Unfortunately things never work out for Dipper and he ran into a certain Mabel leaving her room.

“Woah bro what did you do to your hair?” She reaches out to touch it “Did you _blow_ dry it?”  
He ducks out of her grasp under her arm.

“Pfft what no its jut uh humid Mabel … you know…. rain.” He turns and continues to rush to the third floor unfortunately her footsteps follow.

“Dipppper come back I wanna talk with youuuuu.”

Despite being inseparable throughout grade school when highschool rolled around Dipper felt like he was holding Mabel back and told her he didn’t mind if they didn’t hang out alllll the time… he really did miss when they spent every moment of every day together but was also convinced things were better this way.

  
Slowing down once inside his room he places the bag on the bed. His room was a disaster compared to Bills perfectly organised one.

“I know Mabel but I wanna change into some new clothes and have a hell of a lot of work to do.”  
She had taken positon in his door way, arms folded.

“Come on bro you were just at the library for hours! You deserve a break.”

  
He mentally punches himself – yes they were at the library not Bill’s , between Mabel and the blonde he was never going to get any work done. He sighs stripping himself of his coat  “Okay you’re right, sorry, what’s up?”

“Welllll “ she says rising to her tip toes “I know you like to know a few weeks in advance about these things … it’s still rather far away but I’m going to be having a valentine’s day party!!!”

If she had glitter and confetti she surly would have tossed it at the end.  Of course she was having a party it was her favourite holiday and every year since high school stared she’s done _something_ … just never in the house before, usually she was in a relationship and planed a big get away with them.

“Did you get the go from the Stans?”

She nods “Mmmm hmm just now.” Her excited smile turns to confusion. “You don’t wear sweat pants?”

Dipper quickly looks down as his jaw hangs open for a moment attempting to make up an excuse “I borrowed them… from a friend.” she raises and eyebrow “Yeah I got caught in the rain and was soaked so my friend said they had spare clothes in their locker so I took them.”

“Awwww” she smiles “Well that was really nice of Bill.”  


It was his turn to raise an eyebrow “I didn’t say it was Bill?”  


She shrugs “I know but rumours spread, half the schools caught on that you guys hang out now…. But I’m not here to talk gossip bro just letting you know about the party situation.”  


He nods slowly… okay so she did know he hung out with Bill “Right, is my room going to be for coats again?”

“Nope all bed rooms are off limits I’m gonna put them somewhere downstairs” she starts to walk out but pokes her head back in “Oh yeah you should invite your friend…. If you don’t I will.”

He nods slowly not wanting to give her any extra or unneeded information about just how friendly they were. How long did he have to ask? It was weeks away and may be awkward to ask now but if he took too long Mabel would bring it up for him. Yet if Mabel asks Bill would probably have more fun and actually attend the party….If Dipper asked they would probably just camp up in his room … which wouldn’t be that bad. It would be nice to have someone to complain about all the noise to for once.

With Mabel gone it was time to get work done.

 “Essay Dipper essay “ he muttered to himself , pulling out his books to start his homework.

It didn’t take him as long as he thought. Admittedly he half assed it but it should be decent enough to get a grade. He had other work to do but not due until next week. He lays himself down in bed….

“God Dipper this really isn’t the time to be slowing down your studies.”

Today he made out with  a guy and napped with him, he skipped a class and was in bed without doing the homework on the day it was set.

“Who even am I?”   


The three hour nap had him very energised, he should be able to do a ton more work! But his head wasn’t in it. Instead he took a shower in hopes of making him feel a little more like a real person. He fell asleep so easy with Bill. Not to mention he had been nervous. Nervous about  skipping school , nervous about being in his house for the first time, nervous about how he looked…but Bill made him feel nothing but comfortable. When he clung onto him everything felt alright, none of his worries mattered as everything was going right where he was.

It wasn’t even nine, Dipper still wasn’t tired. Bill wasn’t supposed to text him, but now he’s finished his essay it wouldn’t be so bad to talk to him. There was the small risk of texting Bill and him not replying…Dipper took a different approach getting out his laptop and attempted to facetime him.

Bill answers in a heartbeat “You miss me that much?” he chuckles.

Dipper laughs and instantly regretted this “I finished the homework and was bored , knew you wouldn’t text me back if I texted you though.”

  
“You could have just called….but I will admit facetime means I get to see your adorable face.”He watches the blonde prop the phone up “So what you up?  


“Just showered.” He lifts up some of his still rather wet hair.

“Without Me?” Bill whines with a laugh.

The lighting wasn’t very good on either end of the chat. Dipper’s room naturally had more of a yellow hue to it and he was getting the feeling Bill only had on his bedside lamp. Eventually the brunet also moved from his desk to lay on the bed. Bill introduced him to this triangle pillow he got when he was five and Dipper showed him the falling apart teddy bear he’s had since he was born. They talked mainly about school, in a way they couldn’t do in school due to fear of being over heard. They talked about teachers and why their individual school was the worst.

They talked about colleges and gap years, Bill more on gap years and Dipper on the possibility of trying to study abroad. Rather than being worried about what that would mean for them Bill talked about visiting each other like it was no biggie.

“Look if you go somewhere in Europe I’ll reside in your main area but for the most part travel around … I can get that train that goes from place to place in Europe….”

“The euro star?”

“Yeahh , oh my gosh we can spend weekends in France how cool would that be?” Bill continued to talk through what they would actually do when he started school up.

The talked about possible vacations and travel , getting Dipper to google some flight prices as jokes. They wondered about when (if ever) in their lifetimes you could buy tickets to visit planets as if you were going on vacation.

Space talks turned to aliens, which turned to mystical creatures and supernatural.

Before they knew it it was tomorrow and Dipper was starting to feel tired and anxious about his early start. “Is it alright if I go to bed now?”  


“It’s more than alright Pines , I was waiting for you to say that….I won’t be at lunch though… pop quiz don’t forget.”  


_Oh …. I suppose that means I’ll do the work I didn’t do today._ “Alright don’t worry.”

“Good night Pines” he sings switching off the lamp. “Good night Cipher.” Dipper says back and although he couldn’t see it he hears a chuckle.

With that the chat comes to an end and Dipper is left staring at just how long they had been talking for….. _the amount of work I could have done in that time_. He puts his computer on his desk and shuts off the lamp. Then climbs into his very empty and very Bill-less bed still finding his mind wondering to the other before he drifted to sleep.  



	6. Celebrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School will be the death of me I swear, currently approaching a bunch of major deadlines :))))) funnn  
> but hey our lil high school beans seem to be having a good time :D

Someone was calling his name down the hall and before he knew it a little brunet had slid into him arms wrapping around his waist in hopes of stopping the fall. Although somewhat successful it did mess with Bill’s balance. “Woah woah slow down Pines, what’s up?”

Dipper pulls away and without saying a word hands the slightly crumbled paper in his hands. Bill hesitates to take it but by how giddy the kid was it could only be good news. He mumbles along as his eyes read over the paper. “Dear Mason Pines blah blah blah …. We are very happy to inform you that-”Bill lets out a little gasp and raises his voice a little more “That we would like to join our upcoming course starting in September! Dipper that’s amazing!!!!” Without thinking about it Bill gives him a huge hug.

“I know right” Dipper mutters in to him as he pulls back a little “Like it’s not my first choice but its my main one here in case none of the international schools don’t accept me.”

“Pfft any university would be idiotic not to accept you.” He wraps his arms around him again and they sway from side to side a bit.

“Have you sent any applications off yet?” Dipper whispers into his ear. “I know I sent mine off incredibly early…”

“Two or three but again not really passionate about any of them, I’m determined to take a gap year.” He pulls away holding Pines head in his hands “but enough about _me_ , what do _you_ want to do to celebrate!”

Dipper laughs beginning to blush “No we don’t have to celebrate it’s not that big a deal….”

“Bullshit! I think it’s a big deal and were celebr-” Bill’s attention was caught by the growing amount of whispers around them, he was speaking quiet loudly and being very close to Pines... Keeping his smile he whispers to the other “We’re celebrating okay?” he pulls his hands away and starts to empty his locker. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Dipper looking around too but his happy smile still stayed.

“Alright, what do you want to do then?”

Shutting his locker Bill laughs “Well it’s a celebration for you but if you’re letting me pick I would say fro yo?”

“Sounds good to me, meet you back here after last bell.” Bill gives him a nod and a smile of approval before he wanders off.

* * *

“How many toppings did you even get?” Dipper exclaimed as he stared down at a cup that seemed to contain everything BUT yogurt. In fact it was filled to the point that the blonds quick movements threatened for m&ms to be spilt.

 “You see Pines as the smarter one I know that more toppings makes fro yo better.”

Dipper rolls his eyes placing his not too topping full snack on the counter “Well I’m smart enough to know that less toppings makes my stomach feel better.”

“Well damn you got me that time” Bill comments as he pays the lady at the counter.

“Did you want me to-” Dipper starts to get out his wallet but Bill stops him.

 “Cel-e-bra-ting.” He bops his nose “don’t forget it.”

They took some high stools by the window, Bill teasing Dipper how his legs didn’t touch the ground.

“Hey yours don’t either!”

  
“I know but it’s cute how you swing them side to side.” Dipper swings a leg again giving a soft kick.

“Ow” Bill whispers with a smile taking a spoonful of sprinkles and m&ms “want some?”

Dipper shakes his head “I’m good.” And his focus moves to the world outside. It wasn’t even that late but everything around them was starting to dim. It made the neon lights on the sign outside paint colours on Dipper’s face. ‘ _God he’s completely oblivious to how adorable he looks right now.’_ While he wasn’t looking Bill slips his phone out of his pocket switching it on silent so the other couldn’t hear the picture being taken. He must have seen the motion as it didn’t take him long to raise an eyebrow and turn around.

“Sorry it was too perfect,” Bill says before the other could argue , he slides the phone over too him “look how stunning you look.”

He just smiles as he swipes through the pictures “They are good.”

The slip into conversation about other schools he applied to, most abroad, the main problem with that one that just accepted him was that it was overwhelmingly expensive even with scholarship. Bill didn’t want him to stop talking, he didn’t want him to stop smiling he didn’t want his hand to let go of his from across the table as it was getting scary to think soon he would be across the world. He tried his best not to let the sad feeling washing over him show but the other seemed to catch on.

“Hey, you okay?” Dipper softly asked and Bill snapped back to reality.

 “Yeah, it’s getting dark though,do you want me to take you home, or we could go to my house or anywhere for that matter….”

Dipper shrugs “We can just walk around?”  


“I would like that.”

* * *

 

They enter the cold outside hand in hand with their coats zipped up tight. Bill offers his scarf but Dipper politely declines. With no aim of where they are going they find themselves in a park.

After selecting a bench to sit on Dipper sighs and falls into the other. Head resting on Bill’s shoulder hand still tight in his hold. The blond didn’t mind, he liked holding the other, it would also give him an excuse to toy with his hair but for now he wrapped one arm around him to pull him closer.

Bill lifts their hands giving Dipper’s a soft kiss, neither had gloves and both hands were freezing but that didn’t really matter right now.

“I really like this” Dipper sighs but Bill could hear the smile in his voice. “I like us and I like how I see you everyday at school _and_ I like how you won’t admit it but you know I’m smarter then you.”

Bill laughs at the last bit. “I like us to, and you make school a lot more enjoyable and I most certainly would admit if you were smarter than me…. but you’re not so there’s nothing to admit.”

“Mmmm you keep saying that.” Dipper turns to look up at him so his face was just a few inches away.

_What a cheeky grin, its utterly adorable_. The smile was so wide his eyes got crinkly lines on the sides. You couldn’t tell from far but this close up Bill could see the few freckles the Pines kid did have. Bill let out a breathy laugh himself, there was nothing more that he wanted then hundreds of days like today, a hundred moments like this one.

The usual sparkle in Dipper’s eyes dimmed as he bit his lip. “ I … I’m ugh.” he shut his eyes tight for a moment letting out a deep breath “Bill I’m terrified,” Bill’s own features soften. “there is no way I’m old enough to be attending university, when did we get this old?! I’m so scared, I thought I wouldn’t care about the leaving everyone and everything behind but I feel comfortable where I am , I’ve never been anywhere new without Mabel not to mention I’ve only just met you and it’s all so overwhelming and-”

Bill pulls him into a hug, his words becoming muffled as his mouth gets buried in Bill’s scarf “I’m not going to lie to you and tell you it’s all going to go perfect Pines” he sighs “but I will say we can get through it, or better yet you can as it’s something you’re doing on your own….the most important thing I realised as I got older is literally none of these meat bags know what they are doing so don’t let you not know freak you out,” he squeezes him tighter “okay?”

Dipper nods against him and they hold each other there for a while longer. The park was beautifully quiet, the dark melded together the ground and the sky, the nearby lamp made Bill feel a bit like being in a spot light. As if right then the world’s only focus was them.

The boy lifts his head so he could speak “Are, are we going to do this every time?” the soft little sparkle was back in his eyes as he looked up at Bill “Celebrate?”

He briefly wondered what Dipper saw when he looked at him, which features stood out and made his heart melt a little bit?

“Of course we are Pines, but it doesn’t always have to be fro yo, we can get sushi or pizza, if you want…” Bills smiles down at him “heck you don’t even have to get into a school to celebrate, we can celebrate for anything and everything just so we can make more days like today…alright?”

“I would like that a lot.” Dipper says with a grin before burying his face into the others coat once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk this chapter feels really short to me but the word count begs to differ??? I think its because its broken up into bits....Hope it was alrighty tho XD
> 
> Anddd although originally I was going to give this an actual plot, I've settled with it just being a collection of fluffy moments all within the same universe- hope that's cool with all of you ;D thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos <3


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper felt like he barley blinked before valentine’s day was around the corner. February coming up through him off guard enough, he thought they still had weeks of January! He also thought despite it becoming February that he still had lots of time before valentines. However it was now a handful of days away and he really was running out of time.

If it was up to him he just wouldn’t ask. He would let Bill come up with some extravagant date plan, that could be fun. Yet it wasn’t really up to him as Mabel’s threat still remained. Every day this week she asked him if he had asked Bill yet and every day the answer was still “I’m going to.”

The closest he got to asking was Tuesday when he got the blonde to talk about his plans for over February break. “Oh you know there’s this silly boy that I like who I plan to annoy all week.” He wraps his arms around him “What about you my little Pines what were you going to do?”

Dipper shrugs his way out of the hug with a smile “Avoid the house as much as I can, Mabel has about a billion things planed -“ which is when he clearly should have asked him when he froze up. What if Bill didn’t want to go to another one of Mabel’s parties? He oh so clearly tried to leave the last time. What if he would rather do something normal and go out to dinner?

“Sorry I shouldn’t have called you little Pines I forgot you didn’t like it but please don’t ignore me I’m sorry.” Was what snapped dipper out of it. “if you wanna stay out the house so bad you are more then welcome to stay at mine.”

The brunet forces a smile “No no I’m just a little lost in thought you didn’t do anything don’t worry but that would be great.”

Looking back he wished he had just asked him then.If Bill said no for whatever reason they would have all week to get over it. Now with the end of the week near the time he asked would easily be the last time he saw him before the dreaded day itself.

Was it silly to get so worked up by nerves over this? Yeah.

Was he certain Bill was really into him and wouldn’t say no if you paid him? Also yes.

Was Dipper still unreasonable nervous and certain he would somehow fuck this up? You betcha.

“That’s it” Mabel said as she dropped her bags on the table in front of him “I’m asking him for you at lunch tomorrow.”

Dipper buries his face in his hands “Oh Mabel please no , I’ll ask him after school tomorrow.”

She puts her hands on her hips “No you won’t, we both know you won’t and I just don’t get it.” He wasn’t looking at her but could still feel his sibling intense death glare. “You actually have a friend and someone to hang out with , yet you NEVER hang out, and I feel it would be unsisterly to let my brother to be sulking upstairs in his room alone on valentine’s day!”

“Mabel I-” dipper started but by the  look she was giving him he knew better then to try with exuses. He sighed “I will text him now so should have an answer by tomorrow morning okay?”

She nods with a grunt he smiles at her “ Mabel its really sweet that you care about my well being but I’m fine really , plus I think your underestimating just how much time bill and I spend together….. which is literally all the time.” He opens up the chat on his phone but realises just how awkward it may be to do this way. “Actually I may go see him in person but Mabes you know I’m not good with this sort of thing I’ve been freezing up on my phrasing.”

“Just say – my sisters having a valentine’s day party wanna come?”

Dipper rolls his eyes “It’s not that simple.”

“It is that simple , anything else could come across as awkward and I’m guessing that’s what you want to be avoiding.” She plucks her bag back up and starts to move out the kitchen to go upstairs “Keep me updated bro.”

 

**Pines: hey are you free?**

The reply was almost instant.

**_Smartass: No this is Bill who’s free?_ **

The brunet groaned and quickly sent another text “ **you know what I meant**.”

**Smartass: you need to be more specific pines , when?**

**Pines: like now?**

**Smartass:Now??? Is everything okay?**

_‘Oh god no I’ve worried him.’_

**Pines : yeah everything’s fine I just really need to tell you about a thing sometime tonight, can we meet in the park by mine?**

**Smartass: Park in the almost dark meeting for reasons you cant say…… are you gonna murder me pines?**

**Pines: god damn you caught me xP**

 

There was a heavy pause of typing from Bill’s end which was even more concerning by the fact that the message simple said. “ **guess ill see you in 15 minutes**.”

* * *

 

 

Dipper wasn’t really the spontaneous type so something must be up, the kids been rather distant lately generally and that’s been worrying the blonde. He wasted no time in gathering his jacket and an obnoxiously yellow scarf. It always mad him laugh to look at but would work well in helping the boy see him as he figured it would be dark by the time he heads over.

For the most part Bill was always late….for everything. In his opinion time wasn’t real so it didn’t matter if he arrived somewhere a little bit after desired. Today he was very on time but the Pines kid still beat him too it. He was sat on a swing in the play area, dangling side to side rather then swinging.

_‘Oh no he does look pretty sad.’_ Bill groaned to himself but tried his best to brighten the mood. “Hey! Where are all your weapons?” he called out with a laugh “I thought you were going to kill me?!”

Dippers smile warmed him a little, ‘ _see look right there he’s alright.’_

The kid hops of the swing and starts heading in Bill’s direction “I forgot them but it’s okay I think I can keep you.”

“Are you sure about that I’m a pretty big pain in the ass.” Dipper was just steps away, he wanted this very much to move faster and have him tell him what was up and all this nervousness to be over. “Besides if you killed me then you could finally be the smartest.”

A puff of smoke follows Dipper’s “Pfft” as he chuckles at him “I’m already the smartest I don’t need to kill you.”

Bill reached over and grabbed his hand to join the space between them “You do know that no matter how many times you say that…. It’s still not true.”

The tug on his hand had pulled the small brunet so close he was practically stepping on him. The ground was hard and frost covered, he had been hoping all season for snow. Clouds formed with each breath and Dipper’s nose and checks were extra red. Bill pressed his warm nose against the much colder one, lips barley touching before Dipper moves away again.

“Come on.” Dipper takes control of the hand tug bringing him to a bench.

Bill’s heart that was already in his stomach felt as if it sunk all the way to the ground. “Oh god I have to sit down is it that bad?”

He was expecting a nod but Dipper’s chuckled granted him some reassurance. “No no it’s not really bad I’m just being dumb about it.” He seemed to wait for Bill to say something but at he oh so desperately wanted to know what was up he didn’t want to interfere. _Did I do something wrong? Is he breaking up with me? Did someone die? Is he leaving school is he moving away is-_

“Uh alright so uh hypothetically speaking….. if my sister was having a valentine’s day party how would someone like me go about asking someone like you?”

Bill blinked a few times confused if he had heard him right. When the words did sink in he could have LAUGHED. “Hypothetically speaking?” he chuckled back at the other who grinned and nodded, may as well play along. “Well in said pretend situation… you just could say ‘hey – my sisters throwing a party for valentine’s day, wanna be my hot date?’”

Dipper gives him a playful shove. “and what, what would you say to that?”

“I would say I would love to of course.” He grins _, Pines got all shy about asking me to valentine’s, adorable._

“I- I’m not ruining your plans or anything am I?”

Bill laughs out loud this time, maybe a little too loud in their quiet setting as it made Dipper jump “Plans! What plans? I was just going to come to your house and bug you all evening.” He grins “I would bring chocolate and roses of course but I didn’t think you wanted to do anything….”

The boy shrugs “Well I don’t, but Mabes wants me to ‘ _not be alone’_ on valentine’s day and I think she’s totally oblivious to the fact were a thing, but she’s right and it would be nice to have someone hide up in my room with me all night.” Dipper picks up and squeezes Bills hand “I think she wants you to come help decorate and stuff too.”

“Sounds cool with me…. But you know like hypothetically right, just pretend?”

“Yes just pretend.” Dipper laughs he was so adorable, even his laugh was suitably cute for his appearance.

Bill sighs, a happy long sigh of relief “Is that it? I will happily accompany you but I will say you gave me quiet a fright I thought you were dying or something.”

Dippers hands depart form his own as he looks down “No sorry I was just worried, and Mabel’s putting pressure on me and said that she would ask you to come if I didn’t , and I though that might offend you if she asked rather than me but also had zero clue how to tell you and-“ Bill runs his hand in Dipper’s hair, tugging at it to pull his head up.

“Don’t you worry about it Pines, I would happily come visit you anytime, If your world is crashing down or just if your sad no ones in the house, I will literally come see you , don’t worry about the reason okay.” It sounded a little lamer out loud then it did in his head but no issue was too small. He didn’t want Dipper to have to worry about calling him or meeting up with him, ever. Truth be told he really liked this kid and loved having excuses to see him.

The boy slowly nods, Bill leans in to give him a kiss. He had forgotten how cold it was until he was met with Dipper’s warm lips and even warmer hands that made their way up to his checks.

“I’m figuring you walked here but its cold, want me to drive you home?” Bill asked after.

Dipper presses his forehead against Bill's giving a tiny nod “I would like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re wrote this chapter wayyyyy too many times smh 
> 
> Also as much as I want the last bit to be out on valentines day I'm going to be away and dunno if i will have wifi???  
> but yeah it will defo be out asap :D
> 
> Thanks for sticking around ily <3


	8. Valentine's Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY (late) VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!

Bill came over wayyyyy earlier than he needed to. Luckily for Dipper, Mabel was busy creating fun snacks for her future guest that she didn’t need the boys help yet. This meant the first two hours of Bill’s visit were spent watching tv. Mabel offered them hot chocolate and occasionally would come in with spoons of cake batter to lick. Bill enjoyed the Pines house for the most part but today the added sent of vanilla made it five times more lovely.

Mabel’s party only had one requirement which was to wear pink or red. “I’ll give an option just in case you happen to look horrendous in one.”

“Everything you ever where is either black, white or grey” Dipper comments when he saw Bill’s outfit. “it’s strange to see you in pink.”

  
“Don’t forget yellow sometimes I wear yellow.” The blonde smirked.

“Sometimes you were _accessories_ that are yellow,” Dipper corrected “I’ve never seen you in a yellow shirt once.”  
It wasn’t just the colour that was the big difference, Bill’s clothes were usually tight and well fitting. The pastel pink sweater was a much more lounge type of clothing and a little baggy on the blonde. Meanwhile Dipper went for a not very fancy red flannel that Mabel didn’t like.

“See Dipper _Bill_ wore something nice! Why can’t you wear something nice.” Mabel teased when she first saw the pair side by side.

Dipper rolls his eyes “Come on Mabes we both know this is like the nicest shirt that I own.”

A few hours into their documentary marathon (they started with something on jellyfish and were currently on something about the amazon rainforest) the Stans appeared from wherever they were hiding ready to go to whatever mysterious place they were going.

“Hurry up Stanly were going to be late.” the older man shouted up the stairs before turning his attention to the teens on the couch in front of him. “oh hi” he looks over at Bill with a raised eyebrow “Mabel’s new boyfriend?”

Dipper wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, luckily Bill wrapped his arm around him and answered for them “Dipper’s actually.”

Ford nods “Ah yes well my mistake.” He comes forward with an open hand “I’m Ford Dipper’s great uncle, pleasure to meet you.”

Bill gives him a charming grin returning the firm handshake. Bill was certainly better then Dipper at the whole ‘socialising’ thing as he made small talk with the man quiet easily until Stan came down.

“Where’s your sister?” was the first thing he said and Dipper nodded towards the kitchen. “Mabel sweetheart my friends a go for tonight.”

She skips into the living room Dipper feeling very crowed and overwhelmed with everyone around at once. “Perfect , does he have my number so he can text me the times.”

“Not yet but I can give it to him.”

Stanford sends a concerning glance at the pair “What are you two planning?”

“Nothing” they say simultaneously and Dipper just shakes his head with a smile Mabel had told him what was up this morning and if Ford found out he would likely stand against it.

“I don’t believe you but if I sit here and chat about it for an hour we’ll be late.” He huffs and turns to Stanley “can we go now?”

They wish them all a good by and demand everyone stay safe and not to break anything before leaving. Mabel skips back to the kitchen and everything returned to the calm quiet of before.

Upon everyone leaving Bill starts to depate who would be in charge…. As the oldest he thinks it would be him.

“But you don’t live here.”

“Okay then Mabel who is second oldest.”

 “Yes but I am more mature then both you so _really_ I should be in charge.” Dipper argues back with a smile.

“Details, details.” Bill chuckles waving his hand. “So twins eh, runs in the family?” Dipper nods giving out a slow yeah. “Do you think our kids will be twins?”

Dipper chuckles but Bill seemed to be waiting for a real response “You do know we can’t have kids, like it’s not genetically possible.”

Bill rolls his eyes and slides himself onto Dippers lap. “Oh come on Pines were smart! I’m sure if anyone could invent a way it would be us. What a scientific breakthrough it would be.”

“You’re insane” Dipper laughed.

“The most clever people often are” Bill sang giving him what originated as a gentle kiss.

Dipper lets out a small hum as their lips meet. Bill’s hands originally went to toy with Dippers hair as they always seem to but as Dipper slips his tongue through his lips deepening the kiss Bill finds himself  tugging ever so slightly at the curls.

Of course this is a prime time for Mabel to walk in having to clear her throat to make her presence known to them. Dipper almost immediately pulls away but with going slightly  red choices to bury his face in Bills neck rather then look at his sister. “Sorry to interrupt,” she announces obviously not the slightest bit sorry. “but I need you to start hanging stuff up for me.” She had a box in her hand and her hair was in curlers.

Bill gives her a reassuring nod and smile. It was during this he realises just how tight he was grabbing the others hair and starts to run his hands through the soft curls once again. “Sure thing Star.”

She enters in a little further putting the book on the table behind them “The hearts need to be hung from the ceiling and the streamers against walls, in fact blue tack some hearts to the walls too and uh I need you to push all the chairs against the walls but have them facing inwards so people can still sit on them okay?”

Bill nods and Dipper turns to argue “What is there left for you to do. “

“Well I made all the food and I’ll set the tables up and unlike you and your red flannel I need to put a lot of time into my outfit.” Apparently her cat pj’s weren’t her planned attired for tonight.

“Ugh okay.” he burriest his face back into Bills neck.

Mabel must have mouthed something to Bill or at least rolled her eyes as dipper could feel the vibration of the blonde’s chuckle before the sound of his sister stomping upstairs.

“Shall we go help….as much as I love making out with you that’s not exactly what I came over so early to do.”

Dipper sighs, they were having so much fun…. “Yeahhh but you gotta get off me first.”

The blonde obliges hoping of in a moment. Dipper takes charge of puzzling furniture onto walls while Bill (being taller started hanging up cut out pink and red hearts to the ceiling. Most of them had roped tied to them already so it was simply a matter of taping them to the celling.

Bill was already on streamers when Dipper sorted all the furniture out so took any extra non hole punched hearts and stuck them to the walls.

“Hey,hey Dipper, I got a poem for you.”  
The brunet hums in approval from across the room “I thought you were a mathematician not a poet.”  
“Ah but alas I am both …..anyway..” Bill clears his throat. “Roses are red, violets are blue, you may be pretty but I’m smarter then you.”

Dipper groans and Bill laughs.  “I revoke my recent statement, you are not a poet… or at least not a very good one.”

“Pines I am wounded” Bill clutched his heart.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until seven that Mabel’s friends started showing up, and it wasn’t for another hour before Mabel’s friend’s friend’s friend’s started to appear kicking the party into full swing.

Dipper rarely ever stayed down here for these types of events so it was a bit strange. One moment it seemed like him and Bill could quietly chat to each other but now they were shouting over music squished next to each other. Chit chatting with random kids Dipper had never seen before yet Bill seemed to know every single one. “Pines I’m sick of this lets dance.”  
Dipper’s eyes widen, that’s something he definitely can not do. “Bill I am as good a dancer as you are a poet.”

“It’s a good thing my poems are great then.” He laughs as he tugs Dipper by the arm into a moving cluster of people. It was sweaty it was loud and Dipper certainly wasn’t drunk enough for this right now. Bill took both his hands and moved him like a puppet forcing him to dance around.

Dipper didn’t hate it , he laughed at the funny faces Bill made and the way he bobbed his head to each song. He would twirl Dipper and pull him close. Dipper was by no means good at dancing but Bill appeared to be horrendous….or at least was pretending to be. Either way it made the brunet feel a million times better about it all.

One of Mabel’s favourite songs started to play. A poppy bit played on the radio so much that Dipper knew all the words even if he didn’t want to. Bill seemed to know it too as he started screaming a long to the chorus. A few other people gather around joining him making Dipper feel obliged to shout along too. They all jumped up and down flinging their arms around screaming and laughing along to a song Dipper was previously a little embarrassed to admit he had ever heard.

As the song came to a close and another unknown beat came on, Bill seemed more than happy to stay bouncing and Dipper pointed that he need a break to get a drink. Bill nodes and follows close behind him in the crowd.

 “OhmygoshBill , remember me from Mabel’s last party.” Said a girl with bright pink hair.

The blonde grins and nods at the girl but Dipper also notices on how he moves a little closer to him. As small talk begins and more of her friends join, getting flirtier and flirtier with him as time passes. Bill gets closer and closer to Dipper. Starting with reaching for his hand. To moving his arm around his waist, to a full on hug from behind where his neck rest on the crook of his neck. As the girls laugh though another story Bill whispers to Dipper “How about we get out of here?”

“My pleasure.” he mutters not bothering to say goodbye to the noisy girls as they slip back through the crowd. They start to climb up the stairs running into drunk couple after drunk couple with their tongues down each other’s throats. The pair make their way to the second staircase that most were too lazy to walk up.

“Horny teenagers am I right.” Bill laughs as they stumble into Dipper’s messy room.

“Ugh I know they need to keep their hands to themselves.” Dipper sarcastically states whilst wrapping his own around Bill’s neck.

Bill gives him a quick kiss but also starts to walk them to the bed. “or… they could at least keep it for the bedroom.” He leans in again.

“Mmmm,” Dipper hums between kisses as he falls into the mattress “good point.”

Sweaty, sloppy kisses were exchanged, Bill laughed as he moved back. “you’re cute you know that.”

Dipper was going to protest against the comment but found himself lost in a kiss again.He got so lost in it that he didn’t even notice Bill had unbuttoned his shirt until his hands were feeling up his torso. A soft moan escaping him.

He didn’t feel as exposed as he thought he would in a situation like this but he did feel rather vulnerable. He didn’t like how couldn’t control his bodies reactions to these touches. During one of the kisses brief breaks for air Dipper quickly place his hand over his lips.

He was worried Bill would be angry to go in for his lips and end up kissing his hand but the blonde eyebrow was just raised in confusion. Dipper switched from covering his mouth to lightly covering Bill’s. “We drunk,” Dipper whispers “well maybe not that drunk but more drunk then I want to be for when we do this…..” Bills face relaxes so Dipper drops his hand.

A wave of relive washes over him as he sees Bills smiling at him. “Valentine’s day is a bit too cliché for us anyway isn’t it?”

Dipper nods happy he understands, happy he wasn’t mad.

Bill plants a kiss on Dipper’s forehead before he rolls off him lying beside him on the bed. He looks over at his lover who was indeed lovely. Maybe the alcohol had gotten too his head a little. Now he was taking a step back he was reminded all the reasons Dipper reminded him of a teddy bear he wanted to cuddle. Dipper laces their hands together and Bill doesn’t hesitate to pull them up for a kiss before letting them lay on his chest.

_See this is us_. The burnet looked sleepy like usual so Bill thought he would offer they nap. Dipper declined the invite “Mabel’s got some fireworks going up later, I think we should stay up just for that.”

“Fireworks? How the hell did she mange that?! Is that even legal.”

Dipper giggles and shakes his head “Nah but grunkle Stan knows a guy and he’s agreed to wait out by the lake to set them off.” Bill nods “Everyone else will just see it as a happy accident but it was very much planed.”

“Are there fireworks at all her parties or?”

“Nope valentine’s is just her favourite celebration so she tends to go all out.” he wiggles their hands “your heart is going boom boom boom boom.”

Bill lets out a breathy laugh “interesting observation Einstein as before now I was certain I was dead inside.”

With a laugh Dipper frees his hand but continues to stare at the man with a smile on his face .Bill let himself watch the other too. It was funny how even whilst laying here and doing nothing they were still having a very enjoyable time. It was right then that Bill decided he wanted to share as many happy, enjoyable moments with Dipper as he possibly could. 

* * *

They had adjusted themselves into a cuddle where they closed their eyes and pretended the world didn’t exist for a bit. This was particularly how Dipper liked it. This planet had way too many people on it, he hated being reminded of others presence. It was mid cuddle that a small hissing noise followed by a boom came from outside. A burst of light could be seen from out the window and some confused voices from downstairs were asking what was going on.

Bill gave Dipper a squeeze “Should we go downstairs and see?

Dipper was about to say yes when an even better idea popped in his head. “Yes…. and no.” he gets out of bed and outstretches his hand “You gotta follow me though.” Dipper led Bill downstairs where most people were emptying out to the front porch. Instead of heading in that direction he slips Bill into this door which led into what looked like a tiny store.

“My grunkle’s tourist shop” Dipper explains before Bill could as. He tugging the blonde along until he reaches a yellow curtain and without question starts to vanish up the ladder. Bill is hesitant but follows once he gets the go from Dipper. As he climb up he is met with a rush of cold air. Before he can ask another question a firework goes off filling the sky with light.

Dipper helps him climb fully onto the bit of roof. From here he can see a few people gathering and gawking at the sky above them. He could also see more of the town then he ever thought he could see at once. He could see the tips of all the trees, the water fall in the distance and a range of public buildings from the mall to the school.

“Amazing right.” Dipper finally sighs.

Bill wraps his arm around his waist. “It is pretty wonderful.”

Bill ends up hugging him from behind head in-between Dippers neck like before as they watch the show of lights. The sway a bit from side to side. The show started up slow but soon past all expectations. Explosion after explosion. Reds and pinks and yellows and blues. Series of hearts appeared alongside the main burst and Bill loved every second of it.

Dipper was so fixated on the show and probably didn’t even realise the small oooohs and awws he kept saying as the sky lit up. He placed his hands on the ones against his stomach and thought about how much he loved all of this. The lights, having Bill by his side, the clear slightly starry night sky. It was all so perfect. This was perhaps the first time Mabel was having a party and he was also having fun.

“Happy Valentine’s day Pines.” Bill whispered kissing his cheek.

Smiling Dipper tilted his head to face him “Happy Valentine’s day Cipher.” He muttered a final bang of fireworks going off as their lips met for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH  
> That's it!!! YAY!!! Now wasn't that fluffy and fun XD   
> Golly these beans have been so so cute, Im gonna miss them :'(  
> I will be posting more fics dw dw and they should be just as fluffy dw dw :D  
> Anyway thank you so so sooooo much for sticking around leaving kudos and always leaving such lovely comments they always make my day <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> lol I wrote this late last night and editing it now Im a lil less in love with but I still kinda like it.... ya know what i mean? cool cool  
> I tried to make our beans a little meaner too each other than i would normally write them and not so head over heels for one another.  
> ~ hope you like em tho<3 thanks for readinggggg


End file.
